Return of the Beldam
by MudClaw of WindClan
Summary: Coraline is 18 and had her memories of the "other world" erased. Now, however, she hears a dark voice keeping her up...
1. Chapter 1

For some reason, I felt like writing a horror story at 10:30 at night. Oh well, haven't had a new story in a while.

Warnings: character death and some naughty language  
Summary: Coraline is 18 and had her memories of the "other world" erased. Now, however, she hears a dark voice keeping her up...

Coraline tossed and turned in her bed, which was becoming increasingly common in the past couple months. Ever since her eighteenth birthday, she heard this voice.. calling to her, begging her unlock a door or something like that. The voice was somewhat like her mothers, though a lot more soothing, but there was always a hint of anger.. a sense of wanting to get revenge. Her parents had tried everything they could think of to soothe their precious daughter's sleeplessness but nothing helped. Coraline was on at least four different sleep meds, but nothing helped get rid of the voice that kept her up.

Of course, Coraline didn't tell her parents it was a voice keeping her up. They probably would have called her crazy and locked her up some where. Then again, anything would be better than this. Coraline let out a whimper as she started sweating. It was one of the rare times she had fallen asleep, but it was never a peaceful sleep, it was always a nightmare. A nightmare about a world, a world that was similar to her own, but things were happier there, more fun. Also, it was never actually Coraline, it was her mind in someone else's body. No matter what the child looked like though, the story ended the same: the child was a dead, bloody mound of nothingness.

Coraline awoke with a choked sob. She wanted to know how to make the dreams end! How the hell to make all this pain just disappear! How to have a decent night's sleep for the first time in six months. She had to find out what the voice was and how to get it to leave her alone!

So what do you guys think? I haven't written a story in a long time, because my old computer got a virus. So do you guys love it? hate it? wish you hadn't bothered even reading it? please let me know! I love getting reviews! I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P.! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanna thank the two people that already have a story alert on my story. Thank you so much! Still don't own Coraline :( movie or book but I hope you enjoy!

A couple months later

It wasn't just in Coraline's sleep anymore, or lack of sleep for that matter. It was everywhere she went, the voice begging her to come back to where she belonged, to unlock the door and get away from everything. The voice was incessant, almost demanding of her. It no longer sounded like her mother, it sounded like a witch. An old, haggard witch, that needed Coraline for something.

Even though Coraline was eighteen, she never got tired of exploring. The area was unusually quiet today, before she heard a loud meow. "Huh, funny, that sounded just like... Oh dear God..." That was enough incentive for Coraline to sprint to where she heard the sound. Actually, she was running so hard, she almost tripped over the poor cat's body. Wybie's cat looked like it could barely raise its head, he struggled to let out a little meow, that sounded more like a new born kitten. Coraline couldn't find anything wrong with him, it looked like he was just dying of old age. The cat's big blue eyes stared at her, as if begging her 2 remember something. The cat let out one more pathetic meow, before closing his eyes for the final time. Coraline started screaming for Wybie. Wherever the cat was, that boy was usually close behind, or vice-versa. She could hear him running, probably thinking that Coraline was a damsel in distress or something like that.

Coraline couldn't help but giggle as she heard Wybie trip over a tree root right behind her. The boy's face was red, and his chest was heaving, but, upon seeing that Coraline wasn't in distress, saw his poor cat's dead body. His eyes got huge for a moment before he hissed through clenched teeth, "What happened?" Coraline just shook her head. Wybie leaned beside the cat and ran his hands through it's fur. "Well, he was getting really old..." Wybie pulled his hand back to see it was covered in blood. Both let out a gasp, as Wybie shifted the fur, to see where the blood was coming from. Wybie's face went white, and Coraline let out a stiffled scream, as they saw bloody lines across his back. They looked like they were caused by... sowing needles. For some reason that detail stuck with Coraline. "How the hell would do this to my cat? He never hurt anyone!"  
"I can't say I know, Wybie, but we should probably bury him"

After a quick little kitty funeral, the two parted ways to go do whatever they needed to do. Coraline had hardly stepped inside, when another of her "voices" started talking to her again. This time telling that everyone she loved would be next, if she didn't unlock the damn door! Coraline didn't even know what door the voice was talking about. Coraline ran up to her room and found a key on her bed. The key was mostly rusted, but one could slightly make out the black button on the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the awkward ending last time, guys. I was in a hurry and didn't even notice. :(

Still own nothing :(  
-

Coraline rolled the key over in her hand. The key looked like it had been in a well (no pun intended) for a long time. A familiar sense of dread hit her, as she kept looking at it, but still could not remember why. Finally, she just shrugged it off. She ran down into the kitchen and grabbed a old silver chain to put the key on. After hooking the clasp on the chain, she ran outside to talk to Wybie. She hadn't seen much of him since his cat died.

She found him under his favorite tree, gently kicking a pebble back and forth.  
"You still in mourning over the cat?" Coraline gave him a sad smile, as she waited for a response.  
"Huh? Oh, hehe, no, I'm.. I'm over that... I was just thinking... Hey, do you r-remember what happened, w-when you first moved in?" Coraline put her hand on her chin, thinking back to almost three summers ago. Those memories, however, were mostly in a blur to her. She actually could hardly remember anything before school started.  
"Um... no, nothing really sticks out. Why? should something?"  
"I really don't know, but there's some wierd things going on."  
"Huh? Like what?" Coraline asked, a mischievious gleam in her eyes. Wybie stuttered. Stumbling over his own tongue, like it was something he had never used before.  
"I... I really don't know..., but I think you're in terrible danger, Jonsie." Coraline mulled over the possiblity for a few minutes but really didn't see anything out of the ordinary, besides her dreams of course.  
"Well, you've probably got alot on your mind, so I better get going."  
"Yeah... um.. okay. Just promise you'll be careful, alright?" Wybie looked at her very concerned. Coraline just nodded, before trotting off.

When Coraline returned home, everything seemed different. The air somehow seemed thicker and very uneasy; her father, who normally had a very cheery disposition, was moping around, and her mother, who was the one normally moping around, was trying to cheer her crest-fallen husband up. Coraline looked almost horrified at the display.  
"Hi, Coraline, sweetie." Said her mother cheerfully, as if this was completely normal, as if there was nothing at all wrong. Coraline just waved in response, suddenly realizing how tired she was. Her lack of sleep was starting to affect her more than ever. She ran upstairs to her room and threw herself onto the bed. Her mind was buzzing with what Wybie had told her. He did have a point, alot of wierd things have been going on recently. It was no mistake that key had been found on her bed, but she needed to find what it unlocked and soon.

Coraline feel asleep pretty fast, but her dreams were still being plauged. This dream was different, though. Instead of some random little child, it was a younger version of herself, about the age she had first moved into the house. She felt the dream play through as normal, but the ending was different. Coraline managed to escape; making sure to lock the door, so that the Beldam couldn't get through again. "Beldam? Is that what that creature was called?" Coraline pondered, even in her unconscience mind. Coraline woke up with a start, her sweaty hands feeling for the key around her neck. In the little part of her mind that was still unconscience a voice called to her: "Come back to me, Coraline, you know I love you."

Well, it took me long enough, but I finally got it up :D I'm glad to see how well you guys have been liking my story. Cya next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Three chapters down and I still have NO idea where I'm going with this! lol :D REJOICE AND REVIEW!  
Still own nothing :(

Coraline was finding it harder than ever to sleep. Alot of events were still hazy to her, but she remembered the Other World and her Other Mother. "Why did I wanna leave so badly?" She thought. "That world was a dream come true. Why would anyone ever want to leave it?" Coraline tried her hardest to remember where the door was, but nothing stuck out. She thought about talking to her mom, but her mom's abnormally cheery disposition frightened her. Her father was also no help, for he was getting more and more depressed with each passing day. That also frightened Coraline. It frightened her alot.

With a depressed sigh, Coraline looked out of a dirty kitchen window. It was pouring rain outside, but she could still make out Wybie's form, struggling toward her house. Coraline looked horrified, as she grabbed her raincoat and forced herself outside. The wind was very strong, and Coraline barely managed to reach Wybie before he collappsed in the fresh mud.  
"Fuck, Wybie, what happened?" Coraline had to repress her gagging, as Wybie's blood covered her hands. It was coming from his head, as if he had forgotten his helmet, when he went riding on his motorized bike.  
"Hey, Jonsey, I told you something was wrong. I wonder if this is what the cat felt before he died?"  
"Damn it, Wybie, you're not going to die!" Wybie looked up at her, with a comical expression in his eyes.  
"Hate to break it to ya, Jonsey, but, yeah, I am. I got hit really badly. There's no way I can survive."  
"There's gotta be something I can do!" Coraline howled in frustration.  
"Nope, can't say there is, but I need you to do me two favors." He murmured, his voice getting softer. Without waiting for a response he continued: "1. I need you to take care of my grandmother for me. God only knows the trouble she can get into. 2. Don't go back to the Other World. The Beldam will surely kill you." Coraline was shaking, as she listened to her dying friend's demands.  
"Of course, Wybie."  
"Oh, and one last thing, Jonsey?"  
"Name it."  
"Stay strong. The Beldam will do anything to get you back."

Coraline screamed, as her friend took in his last breaths. Sure, Wybie had been her stalker and was a freaky know it all, but he believed her, when noone else was around to believe her. Coraline's mother heard her daughter's distress and quickly ran outside to her aid.  
"Aw, poor Wybie," her mother whispered. "I better call his grandmother."  
"No, mom, I want to do that." Coraline's mother just nodded, before heading back inside. Coraline didn't understand why this was happening to her! What could that Beldam want so badly, that it had to kill her friends? Coraline continued hugging Wybie's limp body for a few minutes, before she made the long treck to Wybie's house. A trip, that was made even longer, by trying to drag Wybie's dead body with her.

Aw... poor Wybie :'( His stalking ways will be missed. Oh well, cya next chapter! REVIEW AND REJOICE!


	5. Chapter 5

To talking black kitty of night: I had to kill Wybie! He was in my way ;) It is a horror story, after all. I have to have the horror in there somewhere. :p I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Only a couple weeks had passed since Wybie's death, and things just kept getting stranger and stranger. Coraline's father kept getting more and more depressed; her mother got happier and happier; and Wybie's grandmother was strangly calm about her grandson's death. The dream's also kept getting more and more intense for Coraline, more and more insistent. Coraline's parents had to check in on her more than once, because of their daughter's screams. Of course, all it was her mother running in, with a horrendiously fake smile, and her father walking slowly behind; his dark eyes showing sleepiness and annoyance. After making sure their precious angel was okay, they would both kiss her on the forehead and leave; unknowingly leaving their defenseless daughter to face her greatest nightmares alone.

Coraline cried, something she felt like she hadn't done in months. Her best friend was dead, and everyone was too calm about it. She also was running on less than four hours of sleep every couple of days. With no chance of sleep in sight, Coraline mused over what she knew so far: 1. Something called the Beldam was out to hurt her, 2. this creature was killing the people closest too her one-by-one, and 3... Well, she really only knew two things.  
"What the hell does this thing want with me?" Coraline thought. Her mind came up with no logoical solutions, but, then again, if you had four hours sleep every two or three days, you'd probably miss the obvious answer too. She rolled over on her overstuffed bed, before throwing her covers off and slidding her feet to the wood floor below. Coraline cringed at how cold the floor was. She didn't even know why she was getting up, but it seemed like something was pulling her forward, guiding her where she needed to be.

The kitchen was where her inner "something" pulled her to. Sure enough, sitting at the table, was a figure, shrouded in moonlight.  
"Hello?" came out Coraline's soft voice. She flicked the light on, but the figure didn't move. "Hey, who the hell are you?" barked a slightly more confident Coraline. Suddenly the figure turned around and Coraline nearly screamed. This "thing" looked like it might have been pretty... at one time or another, but it looked like it was extremely anorexic or something.  
"Oh my God, Coraline, you have no idea how long I've been waiting." The thing smiled.  
"Uh, what? Waiting? For what?"  
"For you, of course!" laughed the creature, putting Coraline on edge. "My God, look how big you've gotten! It must have been five, six years since I saw you last... And you've got boobs now!" The creature reached and gently grabbed Coraline's now-developed chest.  
"What the hell!" Coraline screamed. "Get off of me!"  
"Oh, I seemed to have forgotten most teenage girls don't like that..."  
"Yeah, I don't know a lot that like getting molested by some strange creature in their kitchen at about..." Coraline looked at the clock before continuing: "1 am!"  
"I'm not that strange am I, Coraline? Do you really not recognize me?"  
"I... I'm not sure... You look like something from my dreams."  
"Hmm, that damn cat did a better job at wiping your memories, than I thought. Too bad he's out of the way... Oh well, you'll remember who I am in good time, Coraline, but you must be tired, so why don't you go back to bed?"

Coraline let out a stiffled yawn.  
"Um... ok, I guess, but where will you go?"  
"Back where I came from for now. Now off you go." The odd creature gave Coraline a wink, as she cautiously went back upstairs. If Coraline thought she couldn't sleep before, her mind was already whirling, over what had just occured.

Oh my God, I totally forgot the plot to this story! DX Is it really bad that I forgot my own story? Oh well, I finally got it up at least! :D R&R


End file.
